Memories Forever
by LunarWolf10488
Summary: Another version of "Bye-Bye Beavers" , I guess. Or maybe a continued version...I don't know.


**Memories Forever**

This is my first and last TAB fic. This was the resault of **just recently** finding out why this show was cancelled, and about the

last eppie that was never aired. This fic is depressing, just a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own TAB or any of it's characters. I don't know who does, but it's not me. If I did own it, it would still be on the air, maybe on Cartoon Network.

Disclaimer #2: ...I don't own Cartoon Network, iether O.O

Oh, and... I'm sorry if the characters seem way OOC...I haven't seen the show in a very long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two small beavers sat atop a tall hill, watching the sun set for the last time. A cool breeze whisped by, as if telling all it passed

goodby, that it was...over. One of the beavers sighed.

"...Norbie?" whispered the darker one.

"Yea?" the lighter replied.

"...Does it hurt to...die?...I'm scared..." He said, tears comeing to his eyes. Norb turned his gaze to his brother, who was still stareing out into

the setting sun. Had Dag just admitted he was scared? He would have teased him under any other circumstances. But it just made him

sad for his little brother now.

"Dag, I... we're not..." Norb started. Dag slowly looked at his brother.

"Yea..I know. We're 'vanishing'. But...is there really a difference?" This time Norb started to cry.

"...No,...I guess not..." he replied. Another long silence followed, only the sound of the wind, as it continued to wave goodby to all who would soon be gone.

"...Norb?..." Dag cut through the thick nothingness.

"Yea..." came his brother's reply, hardly autioable.

"...Where will we...go?...you know...when...we're...gone? We can't even be rerun-incarnated anymore..." Dag sounded more angry than sad now.

These words hit Norb hard.

"Oh...well...I don't really know, Dag...But...Where ever we go, whatever happens to us,... we'll go there...together. We're brothers to the end, buddy!

Come on, biiiig hug!" Norb cried. Dag gave a weak smile, but his eyes were still blured with tears. He soon found himself crying into his brother's

fur, letting his tears fall freely now.

Norb's heart felt like it was made of lead. He was beyond tears now. It has alwase been his responsability to take care of his little brother.

He had alwase felt that way, even though he never let anybody know. And now, it seemed, when Dag needed him the most, he could do nothing to

help him. They were going to die, to vanish forever... and he couldn't protect him anymore. This is what scared him more than anything.

"Dag,...look..." Norb shook his weeping brother and urged him to look at 'the big hot thingie', that was dissapearing behind the horizon.

Dag looked up, confused.

"...Eee?...What?..." he questioned through a viel of tears. Norb shook his head.

"Don't you remember?... when we went there?... Together?" he whispered.

"I remember is was...hot... and, ew. Sweat. Lots of sweat." Dag responded. This made Norb laph.

"Yea... but we made it outa there..._together._"

"...Ee." More silence. Dag continued to stare at the horizon, thinking of everything they had been through.

"..Stop stareing at the sun, stupid." Norb's voice snapped him back to reality. He looked at his brother's face, and saw he was jokeing. They shared

a small laph.

"Will...everyone..forget about us?" Dag continued to question, returning to his depressed state.

"No, Dag. Our fans will never forget about us. We'll be in their hearts forever."

"Eee... Norb?"

"...yea..."

"That was the cheesiest thing I ever heared." Dag replied, jokeingly. Norb chuckled.

"Yea, I know. But it sounded good at the time." Then, as the sun dissapeared completely behind the non-existant horizon, the two brothers started to fade untill there was nothing left.

The Angry Beavers; gone forever, in our hearts for as long as we allow it, and together for all eternity. They truely were,...brothers to the end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well?... Do you like it?...I'm just so mad at Nick... but TAB WILL live on forever... Geez, I need to stop getting so upset over cartoons, LOL.


End file.
